


Ожидание

by Drakonyashka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Retellings and Crossovers 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603383) by [FairyNiamh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh). 



Мерлин сидел в баре, наблюдал и ждал. Как бы печально это ни звучало, но в этих двух вещах он был мастером.

Когда-то давно он так же ждал возвращения домой Артура. Как верный друг, он готов был ждать, пока тот не вернется.

Время шло, и Мерлин видел, как меняется мир и люди. Что-то в худшую сторону, что-то в лучшую... но в итоге он всегда был один.

А потом он встретил Джеймса Барнса. Свою первую любовь со времен Артура. Времена были такие, что им приходилось держать все в секрете.

Вокруг них бушевала война, но они использовали каждый свободный миг. Потом Джеймс исчез и Мерлину только и оставалось ждать и надеяться, снова с разбитым сердцем.

— Ты опоздал, — тихо сказал Мерлин, так тихо, что это едва ли можно было назвать даже шепотом.

— Прости, мой рейс отменили… и потребовалось время. Я терялся и снова находил дорогу, и наконец придумал, как добраться сюда.

— М-м... И что теперь, Джеймс?

Джеймс обошел вокруг и обхватил руками более худощавого Мерлина. 

— Я Баки, и раз уж я здесь, то никогда не отпущу тебя.


End file.
